


Мессия

by Kollega



Category: Star Light Star Bright - Alfred Bester, The Last Weapon - Robert Sheckley
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В поисках предназначения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мессия

С самого начала я решил, что он псих.

Когда он подошел ко мне в баре, плеснул за свой счет воды и попросил провести его в пустыню, честно, я прифигел. Мало того, что минеральная вода стоит чертову уйму кредов — так он хотел в пустыню! Ну псих же, да? Мы и раньше туда не рвались, и страшилки про Черный респиратор все знают с детства, — ну, если остаться в пустыне после заката... Короче! Какой идиот потащится в пустыню теперь? После того, как появилась Пасть? Я его сразу же далеко послал. Нас бог миловал, конечно, а кто видел Пасть, тот про нее не расскажет — не доживет просто, но все знали, что она там.

Появилась Пасть в том году. Шептались, что после таких же нубов, как этот Стюарт... Ну да, он так назвался. Так вот, именно после мягкотелых землян Пасть и появилась. Точно, были у нас тут трое: ушли в пустыню копать какие-то развалины и не вернулись. Хорошо еще, в проводники никого не взяли, хотя Ларс набивался к ним. Ругался он потом, конечно, когда они без него ушли, зато жив остался, хоть и без кредов... Так о чем я, вернее, о ком? Об этом Стю!

Он был совсем пацан, лет семнадцать, наверное, и будто потерянный. Не от мира сего. Говорю же, натуральный псих. Я его послал, а он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. И улыбка не та, за которую по морде дают, а... детская, что ли. Вот улыбнулся мне и сказал:

— Ну пожалуйста, мистер Дарвин.

Как будто меня можно взять на такую малость. Он снова воду мне выставил, сидел рядом, пялился, вздыхал, как девчонка. А потом снова:

— Я вам заплачу. Много, честно! У меня есть. Пожалуйста... Мне очень, очень надо!

Достал из кармана мятую пачку кредов и так на меня посмотрел, что... Короче, не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Не хотел я туда идти, и не в деньгах дело, а в этом пацане. Что-то было в его глазах, я понял — он и без меня пойдет, да и сгинет там. И бог с ним, конечно, но... Жалко мне его стало, дураку! Я взял и согласился. Старый я уже, дети выросли давно, разлетелись, терять нечего, а живем один раз! И опять же: креды, они никогда лишними не бывают.

Трудно с ним было. Новичок — всегда новичок, и респиратор заправлял неправильно, и термоодеяло у него в первую же ночь разрядилось, а это ж еще умудриться надо! Палатку приходилось самому ставить: от Стюарта этого не было никакого толку, мешался только. Ну ладно, за такие деньги я и сам поработать мог, да ведь Марс одиночек не любит! Всегда двое должны работать. Что не заметит один, то второй поправит. А мне, получается, в четыре глаза глядеть нужно было.

Я ждал, честно, когда он заплачет и попросится домой, а он не плакал. Что такое пустыня, думаю, не надо рассказывать? Пыль, всюду пыль, глаза вечно красные и болят, губы, сколько их жиром не мажь, трескаются до кровавого мяса, под термокостюмом даже не почешешься, хотя все тело свербит. Даже посрать-поссать можно только на стоянке, а если на переходе захочется — терпи. И он терпел, малыш Стю, терпел и шел вперед.

Когда я его спросил, куда именно в пустыню он хочет, Стю просто взял и показал рукой. Ткнул пальцем куда-то на восток и сказал:

— Туда.

Если бы я знал, что он ищет... Не знаю, пошел бы я или нет. Это сейчас вспоминать хорошо, в теплом баре за стаканчиком содовой, а тогда... Мы шли и шли, день за днем, а я все думал о Пасти и о тех городках, которые однажды просто отключились. Исчезли и все. Волок я этот треклятый синтезатор, обливаясь потом, и думал, как мы тогда, год назад, без толку пытались связаться с Нью-Сиднеем. Как потом бродили по пустым улицам, пытаясь дозваться до живых или найти мертвых. Как рыдала Лора, у которой сын там учился, и как нашли запись на камере в магазине. Видео было без звука, но понятно — люди кричали, кричали отчаянно, стреляли и убегали, а Пасть, жравшую одного за другим, ничего не брало. Она перла и жрала, жрала...

Прошла неделя, мы со Стю топали неведомо куда. Лето заканчивалось, короткое оно у нас, никуда не деться, но пыль как-то улеглась, и воды хватало. Стю по ночам дрожал и тарахтел зубами, как гремучка хвостом, а утром все же поднимался и шел, рвался вперед. Не ныл и не жаловался, пил переработанную мочу, дышал вонючим синтезированным воздухом, ел резиновые кубики протеина, мерз и все равно шел. От парнишки из бара остались одни глаза, Стю уже, наверное, и мамаша бы не узнала. Щеки впалые, лицо серое, и кашлять он стал по утрам. Я услышал и тогда спросил его в первый раз, не пора ли назад.

— Нет, — отрезал он, крякнув, взгромоздил на спину узел с палаткой и пошел, тяжело переставляя ноги по рыхлому песку. А я побрел за ним, матерясь сквозь зубы. Дома меня ждал счет в банке, но до дома далеко, а этот псих не останавливался.

Вечером, через пару дней, когда мы уже сидели в палатке и Стю жадно глотал остатки воды, стал подниматься ветер, песок заскрипел по ткани, такой, знаешь, гадостный звук, и синтезатор начал барахлить, как назло, тогда я и сказал твердо:

— Завтра поворачиваем. А если хочешь здесь сдохнуть, это без меня.

Что тогда сделалось... Стю в натуральную истерику ушел, орал, хлюпал носом, хватал меня за руки, ну, и дал я ему в рожу. Он упал, лежал без движения, я здорово пересрал — убил его, что ли? Прислушался — дышит... Он спал! Вырубился совсем. Я потом понял, это он от усталости сорвался, сил у него не осталось, знаешь, как бывает с мелкими. Ему ведь не семнадцать было, меньше. Лет пятнадцать, а может, и четырнадцать. Не псих — просто мальчишка.

Мы тогда сутки провели на привале. Стю дрых, пил, жевал протеин и снова дрых, а я пытался наладить синтезатор, и, по правде, сам отдыхал. Уж больно скорый темп мне Стю задал.

Наутро я снова сказал:

— Поворачиваем.

Он надулся, но послушался. Теперь я шел впереди, а Стю брел за мной. Моя карта показывала, что в паре миль к северу есть старая скважина, и я решил сделать крюк — синтезатор насилу справлялся, а водой надо бы запастись.

Карта не врала. Мы пили и пили, как сумасшедшие, я опрокинул на себя целый мех воды — просто так, и чтобы воздух в палатке не был таким сухим, а Стю смеялся и кашлял, кашлял и, захлебываясь, пил воду и лил себе на голову. Мы остались еще на сутки. Не было сил уйти от воды, хоть ты тресни. Боже, благослови инженерную службу за скважины в пустыне! Я вырубился — мне впервые за эти две недели не хотелось пить.

А на рассвете, когда я проснулся, Стю в палатке не было. И термокостюма с респиратором тоже. Обычно малыш спал дольше меня, и до чего же я перепугался тогда! Решил, что Стю ушел искать незнамо что, один, чтобы меня не впутывать. Я оделся и выбежал наружу. Солнце еще не взошло, небо было еще совсем фиолетовым, но над горизонтом уже мерцала Земля, яркая голубая звезда. Но Стю никуда не ушел, зря я психовал. Он стоял возле скважины и смотрел в бинокль. А когда я подбежал, просто протянул его мне.

— Смотрите, — и указал на восток.

Я поднял бинокль к глазам и тут же выронил. Сейчас трудно объяснить, как все было, я чуть в штаны не наделал, да что там, я даже закричать не смог — в горле от страха пересохло! Потому что с востока на нас неслась Пасть, огромная и раззявленная. Смерть шла за нами. Быстро, быстрее ветра.

— Беги, придурок! — заорал я. — Беги!

Стю медленно покачал головой и опустился на колени. Я метнулся к палатке — схватить по запасному баллону себе и ему, может, удастся спрятаться в песке, переждать? Я вернулся, бросил ему баллон, но Стю так и остался на коленях. Казалось, он нифига не боится.

Я схватил его за плечо и встряхнул. Фиг его знает, что с ним, может, ступор, может, Стю оцепенел от страха. Только потом я догадался. После всего. Но тогда — нет.

— Очнись, беги! — орал я. Пасть была все ближе, она летела к нам, как курьерский катер, на всех парах, и я понял, что все, мы опоздали, она все равно догонит и сожрет. Нет смысла бежать. Все.

И тут Стю стащил респиратор и шлем, посмотрел в небо и зашептал что-то. Губы у него посинели, как у мертвяка. Пасть захохотала, но Стю продолжал бормотать, и я все же расслышал слова. Он сбивался и хрипел, глотая мертвый воздух, и шептал:

— Звездочка светлая, звездочка ранняя, сделай, чтобы сбылись мои желания. Звездочка ранняя, первая зоренька...


End file.
